Card-Jitsu X
Card-Jitsu X is a Card-Jitsu game for the Vii. The game introduces new cards, the ability to build your own customizable deck, and quests. Plot You are a ninja. You are considered one of Sensei's elite students. One day while you walking through the Dojo with Sensei, a dark, spirally mass homes in on the Dojo. It breaks the roof. Penguins run out screaming. You and Sensei go investigate to discover Sensei's brother, Sensei Wraith. He apologizes for the sudden appearance and mentions that mass is getting stronger and it is commanded by the menacing Herbert Horror. You must fight your way using Card-Jitsu techniques to Herbert Horror's lair. It is infested with Doom Weeds. Gameplay The Card-Jitsu originating from Club Penguin has changed. You and your opponent have healtj bars. The number of the card depicts how much damage you will do to your opponent. The elements also play a key part in the new game. Some enemies are susceptible to fire, water, or snow attacks. Playing an element that an enemy is susceptible to will do double the amount of damage to the rival. The gameplay is similar to an RPG (role playing game). Not only do you face Sensei in Card-Jitsu again, but you must also face Sensei Wraith in Card-Jitsu as well. Both of them are required to be defeated so you can progress in the game. Enemies roam around Club Penguin. They usually have two wings on their chests. Later in the game, it is told that Herbert Horror fueled other penguins with the Doom Weeds. To fight an enemy in the game, you must walk over to the enemy. Then the battle begins. Depending on what position you walk to when you face an enemy, you may get an advantage. For example, if you walked right up to an enemy from behind, a green tint will appear on the screen before the battle. During the battle, you get the advantage and you play your cards first. If however, an enemy walks up to you from behind, a red tint will appear on the screen. During the battle, your opponent gets the advantage and he will play his cards first. The game also introduces items. Foods like pizza can heal your health while drinks such as coffee can increase your card's number by a certain amount. Items can usually be used in a fight, but some cannot, such as drinks. Controls The game uses almost full interaction with the Vii's motion sensor. However, you do use the directional pad to move your penguin around. By pointing the Vii remote at the a NPC on the screen, you can interact with the NPC. The Vii Remote is also used to select your cards when you are in a fight. Pressing the + button will pause the game and pressing - is a hotkey to save your progress. The 1 button cancels a certain generic action. The 2 and B buttons are not used since the game relies more on the Vii's motion sensor. For more interaction, if a player has a Nunchuk attachment for the Vii remote, they may plug it into the Vii remote and by doing a walk on the spot, they can actually guide their penguin to where they want to go. Trivia *Card-Jitsu X got rank #2 in CPGamer's Top 10 Snapshots Image:1acje.PNG|Rockhopper vs. Pearface Category:Games